The Affair
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Riley Bennett was just a regular person. A high school English teacher. Now there's a part to her life no one knows about. She knows she must keep it a secret. That's hard to do when you're the mistress of John Cena.
1. Chapter 1

Riley Bennett was a beautiful twenty-eight year old. She had long black hair down passed her shoulders. Her eyes were green. She was very fit. Up until three months ago she was just a high school English teacher. She never in a million years dreamed she'd be someone's mistress. Let alone the mistress of a celebrity. It just happened to be her favorite celebrity John Cena. She thought John was sweet and kind and caring. Also she thought he was amazing in bed. He could always make her smile. It would be perfect if it wasn't for John's girlfriend Nikki Bella. Riley had never met Nikki but she knew of her through the WWE. Riley couldn't understand why John was attracted to her when he had Nikki. In Riley's mind she was a nothing, a nobody. She found herself in bed with John once again at there usual hotel in San Francisco, California. That's where Riley was from. They met at the hotel as a precaution. She and John were laying in bed. He kissed her.

"I gotta go." John said.

"I know."

They got up and dressed. Riley was sitting on the edge of the bed tying her shoes.

"I'll text you later." John said.

"Ok."

"What?" He said noticing the sad tone in her voice.

"I keep telling myself I can do this, but every time you go home to her." "It really hurts me." "Sometimes I just feel like a toy that you play with and put away."

"Riley." He went and knelt down in front of her. "You know I don't think of you like that." "You know it's not just the sex that's between us." "I really care about you."

"I know."

"Hey." "Smile." She smiled. "That's better." They kissed. Slowly it became more passionate. He laid her back on the bed.

"Ohhh." She moaned as his hands slowly went down her body towards the end of her shirt. He broke the kiss and sighed frustrated.

"Damn it." "I gotta go." He kissed her. "I don't want to but Nikki's expecting me home tonight."

"Go."

"Ok." They sat up. "Bye."

"Bye."

As Riley was driving home she thought about the first time she met John. When she was just a fan nothing more. When there was no Nikki.

**Flashback**

**Riley was at an autograph signing. John's autograph signing. It was her first time meeting him. She was so nervous. She went up to the table that he was behind.**

**"Hi." John said.**

**"Hi." She said nervously.**

**"Don't be so nervous." "It's ok." He signed a picture for her. "What's your name?"**

**"What?"**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Oh, it's Riley."**

**"Beautiful."**

**"Thank you."**

**"You're welcome."**

**After the autograph signing Riley went to a diner for lunch.**

**"Excuse me." She heard someone say. She looked up and was shocked to see John. "It's Riley right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Mind if I sit down?"**

**"Not at all." He sat down.**

**"Did you enjoy meeting me today?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good." "I enjoyed meeting you to."**

**"Don't you have a girlfriend?" "Nikki Bella?"**

**"That's over."**

**"Really?"**

**"Mm-hmm." "So, what do you do?"**

**"I'm a high school teacher."**

**"A high school teacher?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Boy none of my teachers looked like you when I was in high school." "If you were my teacher I would've had a crush on you."**

**"Yeah right." She said smiling.**

**"I'm serious." "You're beautiful."**

**"Thank you."**

**"What do you teach?"**

**"English." "Tenth, eleventh and twelfth grade."**

**"Do you have a boyfriend?"**

**"No."**

**"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"**

**"No."**

**"Then spend the day with me."**

**"Ok."**

**They went to the beach and stayed there all day getting to know each other and having a good time. When it was nighttime John took Riley out to dinner. When Riley discovered that John's hotel was just twenty minutes from her house, she decided to go to his hotel. Just to walk him up to his room. They were standing outside his door.**

**"I had fun today." John said.**

**"Me to."**

**"Next time I'm in town, I'd like to do this again."**

**"I'd like that to." He kissed her. She kissed him back. Slowly it became more passionate. John broke the kiss unlocked his room and they both went in. As soon the door closed they were kissing again. They went into the bedroom. She took off his shirt. As the kissed again he started unbuttoning hers. When he was finished he slipped it off of her. He unzipped her skirt and pulled down her panties. She took off her bra. He picked her up by the hips and carried her over to the bed. He sat her in the middle. He took off his jeans and boxers and got on the bed on his knees. They kissed. As they did she felt his hand going up her leg. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand go inside her. She put her head back. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "Damn that sounded sexy." John said. "Do it again. He went faster. "Ohhhh, mmmm, ohhh, John, John, ohhh." She moaned giving in. He took his hand out. "Come here." John said. He pulled her to him. Her legs went around his waist. His legs were on opposite sides of her. He slipped inside her. They started to move. "John." She moaned. "Damn, I knew you would feel good but not this good." John groaned. They kissed. "You're so sexy. They started moving faster. "Oh my god." Riley moaned out. "Does that feel good?" "It feels amazing." She kissed him. "So do your lips." "Ohhh, ohhh god, ohhh, mmmm, my god, John." "Oh Riley." John groaned giving in. He laid her back on the bed. They kissed.**

**The next morning they ordered room service.**

**"Can I see your cell phone?" John asked.**

**"Sure." He had it for a few minutes.**

**"There now you have my cell phone number."**

**"Do you want mine?"**

**"I already got it out of your phone."**

**"I have to get home." "My eyes are killing me."**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing." "I just fell asleep in my contacts so now my eyes are dry."**

**John walked her to the door.**

**"Last night was fun." John said.**

**"Yes it was." They kissed.**

**"I'll call you."**

**"Ok." "Bye."**

**"Bye."**

**She walked down to the elevator and got in. Her cell phone started to ring.**

**"Hello?" She said.**

**"You didn't think I would call, did you?" John said.**

**End Of Flashback**

Over the next three weeks after that were the happiest of Riley's life until Nikki came back into the picture.

The next morning Riley went to school. No one knew if her double life. Everyone she knew and worked with just saw her as Riley Bennett. Not even her closest friends had the slightest idea that she was the mistress of John Cena. She went into her classroom.

"Good morning class." She said. "Please pass Friday's homework assignments to the front."

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Just a warning I may get a little more edgy with sex scenes in future chapters. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed. Riley really missed John. She couldn't even look at a picture of them together when she missed him because they never took any pictures together. Just in case one of there phones accidentally fell into the wrong hands. Riley was teaching her last class before lunch.

"Ok we have time for one more poem before lunch." Riley said. "Who would like to go?" A girl raised her hand. "Alright, Jennifer." Jennifer stood up.

"My poem is called, "Who Am I" by Gillis Triplett." She said. She began to read aloud. "Who am I?" "His mistress!" "I realize he's married." "Yet, it doesn't matter to me." "You see, although I'm just his mistress." "That's not all I'll ever be."  
"Do I wonder about his wife?" "No!" "Why should I care?" "She's the one who's wondering." "And fidgeting in despair." "I have what I want." "My man, my king." "A sensual lover." "Do you dare judge me? "Because we must remain undercover?" "You don't know how he treats me." "When the two of us are all alone."

_"You've got to be kidding."_ Riley thought as she listened to the poem. _"Why did she have to pick this one?"_

Jennifer continued.

"He's a man I can trust." "Who would never break my heart." "He'd never do something as tragic, as ripping a family apart." "He's trustworthy, honest, dependable and strong." "This man who would never do any woman wrong! "Please don't call me crazy, blind, stupid or naïve." "He's in love with me…that's what I passionately believe." "Yes, when I call their house at night." "He must talk to me in secret code." "He has to deceive her!" "In order to be with me." "I realize he's married." "But again it doesn't matter to me." "Although I'm just his mistress." "That's not all I'll ever be."

"What stuck out to you about this poem?" Riley asked.

"The mistress." Jennifer said.

"The mistress?"

"Yes."

"You find her as the antagonist of the poem?"

"No I feel sorry for her."

"Why?"

"I mean she's being kind of mean about it but she obviously loves this guy." "She seems to think that he wouldn't play her." "When everyone knows if he did leave his wife for this woman, he'd do the same thing to her." "It also seems like she's trying to convince herself she won't always be the mistress because she knows that's exactly what she is, and what she'll continue to be."

"Well you did very well."

"Thank you." The bell rang. Everyone got up and started leaving.

"Have a nice lunch." "See you guys tomorrow." The classroom was empty._ "I know what I'm doing with John is wrong." Riley thought. "I know that." "Why did he have to take Nikki back?" "Everything was going so well before that." "Damn the similarities in that poem to hell." "That poem was definitely wrong about one thing when it comes to my situation." She sighed in her mind. "John doesn't love me."_

Riley went out to lunch with her friend Ashley. Ashley taught US History.

"How's your day going?" Ashley asked.

"Pretty good."

"You look tired."

"I was up late grading papers."

"Riley, you need to go out."

"I go out."

"When?"

"I'm busy a lot."

"Exactly you're busy way to much."

"You need to go out, have a couple drinks, see where the night takes you."

"You mean get laid."

"Well yeah." "When's the last time you had sex?"

"I don't know." "Six months ago." _"Well more like a week ago." She thought. "I wish I was with him right now."_

"That's to long." "Go out, have a few drinks." "Who knows if you get drunk enough maybe you'll see someone who looks like that hot wrestler you like." "What's his name?" "John, something."

"John Cena."

"Yeah that's it." "John Cena."

"No matter how many drinks I'd have nobody would ever be as sexy as John Cena." _"Or as amazing in bed."_ She thought.

An hour later John was at his hotel in Washington.

"I'm going to the gym Nikki." John said.

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "I'll be back in a few hours."

John did go to the gym, for an hour. Then he left and found an abandoned parking lot to park in. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Riley said.

"Hey." John said.

"Oh, hi." She said happily.

"Hi." "This is your free period right?"

"Yep."

"Good." "How's your day going?"

"Good." "I've been thinking about someone all day though."

"You have?"

"Uh-huh."

"Anybody I know?"

"Yeah I think you know him."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah."

"He misses you to."

"I wish I could kiss him."

"I wish you could to."

"I really wanted to this morning."

"I know a month's a long time to wait and see each other again." "I wish it could be sooner."

"Me to." She said sadly.

"Riley."

"What?"

"You're doing your pouting voice."

"I do not have a pouting voice."

"Yes you do." "It's the same one you use when you don't want me to leave the hotel."

"I just miss you, that's all."

"I know." "I'll make up for it." "I promise." "Maybe you'll have to turn me into your love slave for staying away so long next time you see me."

"John." She said laughing.

"I do love that laugh." "And that smile."

"You're so sweet."

"I know." He said jokingly. "I gotta go."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

John hung up and sighed frustrated at the situation. As he drove home he began to think of the day he got back together with Nikki.

**Flashback**

**Riley and John were at there hotel. They'd just gotten dressed. They were standing by the front door.**

**"Do you have to go?" Riley asked.**

**"Yeah." "I have to catch a plane."**

**"Ok." "We've been doing this for what, three weeks now?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, next time come over to my house."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Yeah." "I'll make dinner for you."**

**"Ok." They kissed. "I'll call you later."**

**"Ok bye."**

**"Bye."**

**Later that night John was at the arena in his locker room. There was a knock at the door.**

**"Nikki." He said surprised.**

**"Can I come in?"**

**"Yeah." She went in. They sat on the couch.**

**"John, I'm sorry." "I miss you." "I don't care about the marriage thing." "I just want to be with you again." "I love you."**

**"I love you too." "Come here." They kissed and hugged. Riley came to his mind. He knew he would have to hurt her and he didn't want to do that. He really liked her.**

**End Of Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday night. Riley was at home in her kitchen working out her lesson plans for the week. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi." "I'm surprised you're calling me now." "It's after ten." "Where's Nikki?"

"Out with Brie." "She won't be back till at least bar closing time."

"Oh."

"I wanted to hear your voice."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Aw."

"What are you doing?"

"Making my lesson plans for the week."

"Are you gonna watch Raw tomorrow?"

"I'm gonna try, hopefully I'm home in time for your part."

"You really wanna see me huh?"

"Yeah." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I coach the girls senior softball team every year and tomorrow's our first game."

"What time does it start?"

"Five."

"It'll be cutting it close."

"Yeah." "I need to see that sexy face of yours to hold me over till I see you again."

"Is my face the only thing you're gonna be looking at?"

"I might look at a few other places."

"Really?" "Like where?"

"Your chest, your abs, your cute ass."

"Sounds like you're getting a little turned on Riley."

"Well I haven't had sex in a few weeks." "You wouldn't know what that's like."

"Hey."

"It's true." "You have sex with Nikki whenever you want." "I don't have sex with other people." "Not that I would anyway because I don't want to."

"I know it's not fair to you." "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Let's not talk about Nikki." "Let's talk about you." "What are you wearing?"

"My pajamas."

"I bet you look sexy."

"Not really."

"I wish I was there." "I'd kiss you all over your body."

"Really?"

"Yeah very slowly."

"John, are you deliberately trying to torture me?"

"No Riley." "I'm trying to turn you on."

"Just the sound of your voice does that to me."

"What else do you want me to do to you?"

"I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." "Come on." "It'll be fun."

"Ok."

"Ok." "Let's try something." "Close your eyes."

"Ok." She closed them. "They're closed."

"Imagine your hand, is my hand." He said seductively. "Feel my hand glide down your body." "Starting for your neck and going down slowly." Riley started to do what John was describing. At first she felt silly but she was getting into it. "I can feel your skin." "Every curve of you." "Your breasts."

"Ohhhh." Riley moaned.

"Ooh, someone's enjoying herself." "It's so hot when you moan." "Riley, I want you." "Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I want you John." Riley's other line started to beep. She ignored it.

"Where do you want me to touch you next?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Well you know where one of my favorites place to touch you is?"

"Where?" Riley's other line kept beeping. "John hold on I have another call."

"Ok."

Riley clicked over.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Riley, this is Courtney." "I wanted to talk to you about the staff meeting."

"Ok hold on."

Riley clicked back over.

"John I gotta go." She said.

"Now."

"It's my boss."

"Damn."

"I know." "I'm sorry." "Let's try this another time."

"Ok." "Bye."

The next morning John was going to an autograph signing with Randy Orton. Randy was driving.

"John wake up." He said. "We're almost there."

"Ok." John opened his eyes.

"John, who's Riley?"

"What?"

"The chick you were fucking in your sleep."

"I don't even remember dreaming." "I don't even know a Riley."

"That's not what it sounded like to me. "Oh Riley, baby." He said in a mocking tone.

"Weird." "I have no idea why it'd dream something like that."

Riley and Ashley were at lunch.

"Riley my friend Janey said there's this really cute guy where she works." "We were thinking about setting you two up."

"A blind date?"

"Yeah."

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going on a date with someone I don't know." "Forget it."

Riley's softball team won there game. She went home and took a shower. She sat down on her couch to watch Raw. She was catching it in the second hour. When she turned it on she saw Nikki and Brie in a tag team match. Riley hated Nikki and she knew that wasn't fair because she didn't even know her. She hated the fact that Nikki got to see John every day. Be around him whenever she wanted, kiss him whenever she wanted. After Riley watched John's part she began to think of the night her affair with John started. Right on the very couch she was sitting on.

**Flashback**

**It was around eight o'clock at night on a Friday. It was a chilly night. Riley was covered up with a blanket wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. She was grading papers. There was a knock at the door. She answered it and was very surprised to see John standing there in a blue sweatshirt.**

**"Hey." She said happily.**

**"Hi." "Come I come in?"**

**"Sure." He went in. "Well this is a surprise." "Wanna sit down?"**

**"Sure." They sat on the couch. "Riley, we need to talk."**

**"Ok."**

**"I took Nikki back."**

**"I see."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"I understand." "She's way prettier then I am." "Of course you'd go back to her."**

**"It's not that." "I really like you." "I didn't wanna do this." "We've had fun these last couple weeks haven't we?"**

**"Yeah." "Like it matters now."**

**"Listen to me Riley." "You are beautiful."**

**"Yeah."**

**"You are." "I loved spending time with you." He took his palm put it on her cheek and turned her head towards him. "I mean it." "Part of me wishes I didn't have to stop." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She knew it was wrong. That she should tell him to stop. She didn't want him to. He laid down on the couch pulling her on top of him. He took off her shirt. She took off his sweatshirt. As they were kissing she reached down and unzipped his jeans. He sat them both up. She took off his t-shirt. He took off her bra. He laid her back so she was under him. He took his jeans off. They kissed. He slowly kissed her down her body. She moaned. He took off her sweatpants. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue enter her most sensitive area. "John." She moaned loudly and repeatedly. She moaned louder as he went faster. "Ohhhh, ohhh, ohhhh, John!" She screamed out giving in. He came back up to her mouth. They kissed. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Riley." He groaned. "John." "Oh god that feels so good." She moaned. "Mmmm, but we shouldn't, mmmmm, mmmmm, be doing, ohhhh, this." "I know." John groaned. "I can't help it." "Me either." She kissed him. He kissed her back. "God Riley, uhhh, I want you." He groaned against her lips. They started moving faster. "Oh John, yes, yes, ohhh my god, John ohhh, yes." She moaned giving in. "Riley." He groaned giving in.**

**Afterward they were catching there breath. She was laying on his chest.**

**"I don't wanna stop seeing you Riley." John said.**

**"I don't want that either." "Can you stay the night?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good." "I'll make us breakfast in the morning." They kissed.**

**End Of Flashback**

Ever since that night Riley had been John's in the closet lover. She realized now it was a bad idea but there was no way she could break it off now. She was in to deep emotionally. She decided to go to bed. She went to her bedroom closet and got John's blue sweatshirt out of it. He'd left it there accidentally. She laid on her side and held it close to her. It was her way of being close to him. She thought of the lose-lose situation she was in. She thought several times about telling John to choose but if she did that she knew who he would pick and it wouldn't be her. She'd thought several times about walking away, telling John it was over. She knew she wouldn't. All because of the one thing she swore to herself she wouldn't let happen. She was in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Another week had passed. The anticipation of seeing John again was killing Riley and she still had another week to wait. She wished it would hurry up and get here. It was early Monday morning a half hour before classes started. Riley was just coming out of the office.

"Excuse me?" A man said in an Australian accent. Riley looked at him. He was about six feet tall, blue eyes, sandy colored hair.

"Yes?"

"Can you show be where the auditorium is?"

"Sure." "Come on." They were walking down the hall.

"I'm Jesse Turner." "I'm the new Drama teacher."

"Welcome to Valley High."

"Thank you." "Do I get to know your name?"

"Yes." "Sorry I'm distracted today." "I'm Riley Bennett." "I teach English." "Well here it is."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Do you have the keys?"

"Yes."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you to Riley."

"I'm sure I'll see you around."

"I'm sure you will."

"I have to go."

"Ok bye."

Riley was at lunch with Ashley.

"Did you see that new guy that started today?"

"Jesse Turner?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah." "I showed him where the auditorium was this morning."

"He's hot." "He's single to from what I hear." She said smiling at Riley.

"Ashley no."

"Why?"

"I don't even know him."

"Get to know him."

"Between school and softball, I don't have the time."

"You better start making time or you're gonna wined up as a cat lady."

"My love life will be just fine."

It was Riley's free period. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"I have something to tell you that's gonna make you very happy."

"What?"

"I don't have to work Thursday through Sunday and Nikki is going to Arizona to see her mom." "I wanna come out there."

"Really?" She said happily.

"Yep."

"Well you know I work Thursday and Friday."

"I know." "I thought you could come to hotel Thursday night and stay with me till Sunday."

"Ok." "I have a softball game on Thursday but I should be there by six."

"Ok." "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"I can tell."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Is it Thursday yet?"

"No." "It'll get here quick." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Riley was so happy. She could have stood up and started jumping up and down.

It was Thursday as soon as the softball game was over Riley went home, packed a bag and went to the hotel. She got the key from the front desk. She went to the room and unlocked the door. She went inside. John was sitting on the couch when he saw Riley he stood up.

"Hi honey." John said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"Did you miss me?"

"Like crazy."

"I missed to you." They kissed.

"I know you probably wanted to have sex tonight." "I did to but I'm beat."

"Riley we don't have to have sex." "That's not all I came here for." "I came to see you."

"I know." "I could use a shower."

"Well go take one." "I'll call room service and order us some dinner."

"Ok." He kissed her.

Riley had just gotten out of the shower. She could hear John talking on his cell phone.

"I love you Nikki." He said. "Bye."

Riley got tears in her eyes. She'd heard John tell Nikki he loved her before. It hurt like hell every time. She wiped her eyes.

After dinner Riley and John were sitting on the couch. John was at the opposite end rubbing Riley's feet.

"Thank you for doing that." Riley said.

"No problem." "You've had a hard day." "You deserve it." "Especially after looking after all those kids all day."

"Most of them are really good kids." "Even the ones that act out are good underneath." "If I ever have children one day I think I would make a good mom." "I'm great with kids."

"You want kids?"

"I'm open to the possibility." "You know some of my female students would be very jealous that I'm here with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I have about ten girls who have really big crushes on you."

"Really?"

"Yep." "I can't say I blame them." "You are sexy."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

Riley and John decided to go to bed.

"Come here." John said. She laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and smiled. "What?"

"I'm just happy."

"Me to." "I know we don't get to do this very often." "I love our time together." "I know it makes you mad that we can't spend more time together."

"Yeah but I chose to do this." "So I have to live with the parts I don't like."

"I like right now." "Being able to talk to you and hold you and look at that beautiful face."

"I like right now to." They kissed. "I have to go to sleep now."

"Ok." "I went to the store today." "I'm gonna make you a big breakfast before you go to work tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Can I have one more kiss Riley?"

"Sure." They kissed.

"Ok baby, go to sleep." "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok." Riley shut her eyes. _"Moments like this are why I can't walk away." "No matter how much is hurts sometimes." "I love you so much John." _She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Riley was asleep. John came into the room.

"Baby." He said. "Riley." "Wake up." She opened her eyes and sat up. "You don't wanna be late for school." "Breakfast is almost done."

"I'll be right there."

"Ok."

Riley got up and went to the bathroom. She came out and sat down at the table.

"Boy something smells good."

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast."

"Yum."

"Here you go." He put the plate in front of her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sat down next to her with his food. Riley took a bite.

"Yummy." "It's been awhile since I've had your cooking."

"I know." "You know I haven't woken up my girlfriend for school since high school." He said chuckling a little.

"Girlfriend?" Riley thought. "Did John just call me his girlfriend?" "Really?"

"Yeah." "Remember my ex-wife Liz I was telling you about?"

"Yeah."

"She used to spend the night at my house and I'd have to wake her up for school all the time."

"Oh."

"Do you have a game tonight?"

"No."

"Ok."

"I'll be here right after school."

"Good." They finished there breakfast.

"Ok." Riley said standing up. "I have to get dressed for work."

"Go ahead." John said smirking.

"Honey you know if I do that we'll end up in the bedroom."

"Would that be so bad?" He asked smiling.

"No but I have to get to school." She kissed him.

Riley got dressed. He walked her to the door.

"You look beautiful today." John said.

"Thank you."

"If you were my teacher I'd require extra special attention." "I'd pay you extra special attention to."

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I have to go."

"Not without a kiss." They kissed. "I'm gonna go work out later but I'll be back in plenty of time."

"Ok."

"Have good day?"

"I will." He kissed her.

"Bye."

"Bye honey."

When it came time for lunch Ashley couldn't join Riley today because she had a lunch detention with a student. She decided to get something in the teachers lounge. She got a sandwich out of the fridge and sat down at a table. Jesse came up to her table.

"Hi Riley." He said.

"Hi."

"Care if I sit down?"

"Not at all." He sat down. "How are you today?"

"Fine." "How about you?"

"I'm good."

"Do you like teaching here so far?"

"Yes." "This is a great work environment."

"Yeah the people are great."

"How long have you been working here?"

"Six years."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." "Teaching may not pay much but it's what I love to do."

"That's how I feel."

"Have you been teaching long?"

"Before I moved here I was the Drama and Science teacher at Ryman High in New York." "I also coached the baseball team."

"Why'd you move here?"

"I got a divorce.

"Oh, I'm sorry." "I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's ok." "It's been almost a year." "I just had to wait for a job to open up."

"Oh."

"Riley, are you seeing anyone?" "I'd like to take you out."

"Well I actually just got out of a relationship." She lied. "I'm not ready to start dating yet."

"If anyone understands that it's me." "It took me months to get back out there."

"Thank you though." "I'm flattered."

Riley had just walked through the door of the hotel.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Wanna take a bubble bath with me?"

"Sure."

They were in the tub. John was sitting behind Riley washing her hair.

"How was your day?" John asked.

"Good but I couldn't wait for the day to be over." "I'd much rather be here with you." "Did you do anything today?"

"Worked out and bought stuff for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah I'm cooking dinner when we get out of here."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Alright."

After the bath John made dinner. After that they were sitting on the couch in there bathrobes.

"Ok." John said. "Well we had a bath and dinner." "What should we do next?" He said smirking.

"I should grade some papers."

"Do that later." He started kissing her neck.

"Ok."

"Kiss me." She kissed him. "Come here." He started to laid her back on the couch when his cell phone started to ring. "Hang on." He picked up his phone. "Hello?" "Hi baby." He looked at Riley. "I'm sorry." He mouthed to Riley. She rolled her eyes. She got up and got her grade book and papers. She went into the bedroom and shut the door.

John didn't get off the phone for two hours. When he went into the bedroom Riley was asleep. The light was still on.

_"Aw my baby's sleeping." John thought. "She must've been waiting for me." "I feel like an asshole." "I gotta make sure she's warm."_ He got in bed and covered himself up then her. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek "Goodnight." He whispered.

The next morning Riley woke up. She rolled over and looked at John. He opened his eyes.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not really I've expected to come second in your life." "The other woman always does."

"Come here." He put his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. "You're not the other woman." "You're my girlfriend."

"Yeah, your other girlfriend."

"You know I wouldn't take the risk if I didn't want to be with you." "Come on." "I'm sorry Riley."

"I know." She sighed.

"Let me make up for last night." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He untied her robe and pulled it down. He rolled her on her back. She untied his robe and took it off. The tips of her fingers went down his back. "Oh Riley." He mumbled against her lips.

"John."

The next day John was getting ready to leave. They kissed.

"I'll see you Friday." John said.

"Ok." She said sadly.

"Aw." "It's only six days away."

"I know but you know how much I hate this."

"I know." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye." He left.

She put her hands to her face and started to cry.

_"This always hurts so much." Riley thought. "What does she have that I don't?" "I love John with all my heart." "Why doesn't he love me?" "What am I doing wrong?"_


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday. Riley was anxiously waiting for Friday to come. Riley was sitting in her classroom during her free period. She knew John couldn't call today because he was busy. Ashley came in.

"Hey Ashley." Riley said.

"Why did you lie to Jesse?"

"What?"

"He told me he asked you out on Friday and you said you just got out of a relationship and weren't ready to start dating yet."

"Yeah I did." "I had to."

"What do you mean you had to?"

"You didn't let him the truth did you?

"Of course not." "Why did you lie?" "Don't you think he's cute?"

"Yeah it's not that."

"What is it?"

"I have a, well, I guess you can say boyfriend, kind of."

"How do you kind of have a boyfriend?"

"We're having an affair." "He has a girlfriend."

"What?" "Riley." She said shocked.

"It's not like it sounds." "When we met he was single." "Three weeks after we met he got back to together with his ex." "He came to my house to break it off with me." "Instead we ending up having sex in my living room." "We both didn't wanna stop seeing each other." "So we started having an affair."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Coming up on four months."

"Do I know this guy?"

"No."

"Where does he live?"

"Florida."

"Florida?" "How did you meet him?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"What's his name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Riley you need to stop this."

"I can't."

"Whoever this guy is he's only using you."

"No he's not." "He cares about me." "He does."

"He cares about having sex with you."

"That's not all we do."

"That's all he wants." "You deserve better then that."

"When we're together it's great, he was sweet and he makes me laugh." "He's a great person."

"Yeah, he's cheating on his girlfriend but he's a great person."

"He calls me his girlfriend to."

"You know as well as I do that you aren't."

"Ashley, I love him." She said with tears in her eyes. "When I first started this I thought it could just be sex, nothing more." "Then my feelings started to change." "Now I love him so much and it hurts." "I could never cheat on him." "That's why I lied to Jesse." "It's not fair." "I want to be with him." "Just me and him." "I know I should walk away but I can't." "I love him so much." She said starting to cry. Ashley hugged her.

"Ssh, Riley it's ok."

It was Friday. Riley went to the hotel. She went into the room.

"Honey." She said happily.

"Hi." He said smiling. They kissed. "Hey." "I got you a present."

"You did?"

"Yeah." He took a little stuffed teddy bear off the couch and handed it to her.

"Aw."

"Like it?"

"Yes." "Thank you." "I'm gonna put this on my desk at work." She hugged him.

"What's that for?"

"Just because I can."

Later that night after dinner they were laying on the couch watching a movie. She was laying on top of him. He was holding her. She sighed heavily.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Something on your mind?"

"I don't wanna ruin the moment."

"Riley, what's wrong?" She looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Our affair." "I know why I'm doing it." "Why are you doing it?"

"I love spending time with you." "I love hearing your voice and seeing your face." "I love moments like this when we can lay on a couch, cuddle and watch a movie." "When I'm not with I think about you all the time."

"Really?"

"Yes." "You're my girlfriend." "Why wouldn't I?" She smiled and kissed him. "I know it gets hard for you sometimes Riley." "Having feelings for you and feelings for Nikki isn't easy either."

"What are your feelings for me?"

"Putting me on the spot huh?"

"Well yeah." "I would like to know."

"Ok." "I love you Riley."

"Really you do?"

"Yes." "Of course I do." "You didn't think I did?"

"Honestly no." She hugged him.

"Would you like to tell me anything?"

"Yes." "I love you too John." They kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed. Riley's birthday was tomorrow. She was sitting around her house. There was a knock at the door. She answered it and was surprised to see her younger sister standing there.

"Emily, hi." Riley said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in they sat down on the couch. "What's in the bag?" She asked noticing the gift bag in her

"Your birthday present."

"Aw you didn't have to get me anything."

"Think nothing of it." "You're gonna love it." "Here open it." Riley took the bag and pulled out the tissue paper. Inside was a ticket to Raw tomorrow night in Los Angeles and a backstage pass.

"Wow." "Thank you."

"I hope you can go."

"I can work something out at work."

"Good." "You'll have a great time."

"How did you get these?"

"Someone at work had an emergency and couldn't use them." "So they gave them to me."

"Oh."

"Who knows maybe you'll see John Cena."

"Maybe."

"Maybe you could ask him for a birthday kiss."

"I don't think Nikki Bella would like that."

"Who cares?"

The next day Riley was at work. She was only staying at work for morning classes. A sub was taking her afternoon classes so she would have time to drive to Los Angeles and she was taking a personal day tomorrow. She was leaving at lunch period. She was walking down the hall. Her phone started to ring. She answered it quickly.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said. "I only have a minute." "Happy birthday." "I love you." "I'll give you your present next week." "I gotta go." "Bye."

"Bye."

Riley was walking by the teachers lounge. She was leaving. Ashley opened the door.

"Riley come in here." Ashley said.

"I'm leaving."

"Just for a minute."

"Ok." She went in. All the staff was there. There was a cake on the table. They all sang happy birthday to her. She blew out the candles. "Thank you all." "I really wish I could stay but I have a long drive ahead of me."

Riley and Ashley went out into the hall.

"Have a good time tonight." Ashley said.

"I will."

"Maybe if you see John Cena it'll take your mind off of that loser you're seeing."

"Ashley."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Ashley went back into the teachers lounge. Jesse came up to her.

"Ashley, do you have any pointers for winning Riley over?" He asked.

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yes I do."

Riley went home to change clothes real quick. She was in the bathroom. Suddenly she felt very sick and threw up. She'd been throwing up for the last two days.

Riley made to Los Angeles and checked into a hotel then went to the arena. It was a half hour before show time and they were already letting people inside. Riley met a few wrestlers and got pictures with them. She was walking down the hall and turned a corner. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw John and Nikki kissing. She tried to move but she was frozen in her tracks. They broke the kiss. Nikki saw Riley.

"Hello." Nikki said. John saw Riley and couldn't believe it. "Are you lost?"

"I was looking for the bathroom."

"There's one at the other end of the arena."

"Thank you." She walked away.

Riley found an empty hallway and started to cry. A few minutes later she heard John's voice.

"Riley?" He said. "Riley?"

"What?" She said sniffling. He turned the corner and found her. They went into an empty room.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"It just hurt to see you kissing her."

"I'm sorry."

"You love her more then me don't you?"

"Of course not." "I love you both the same." "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." "I got the ticket and pass for my birthday."

"Riley I am sorry." "The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"I can't come over tonight but next week it'll be just you and me, ok?"

"Ok."

"I have to go get ready for my match."

"Ok."

"Wait till you see your present." He kissed her. "I love you." "Happy birthday."

"I love you too." "Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Riley had a time at the show. She'd just walked through the door of her hotel room. She felt sick again and went to the bathroom to throw up again. As she was rinsing her mouth out she hoped she wasn't coming down with something.


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed. Riley was still feeling sick. She was happy that today was Friday. She was meeting up with John tonight. She was going to be a little late meeting him because she had a doctor's appointment after school. Riley and Ashley were at lunch. The waitress came up to the table.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"I'll have a salad." Ashley said.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with ketchup, fries and a chocolate milkshake."

"Coming right up." The waitress said. She walked away.

"I thought you didn't feel well." Ashley said.

"I don't." Riley said. "I'm starving though."

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?"

"I can't." "I have plans."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm meeting my boyfriend, ok?"

"Boyfriend?" "More like a pathetic excuse for a man."

"He's a good man."

"Right."

"He is." "You don't know him."

"You know who's a good man?" "Jesse." "He likes you."

"Under different circumstances I'd be interested but I'm not."

"All because of that loser that fills your head with lies."

"He's not a loser." "I love John."

"John?" "That's his name huh?"

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to say that."

"What's his last name?"

"That's not important."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"No one can know who he is."

"Why?" "Why is he so damn important?"

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"What is he a spy or something?"

"No."

"Does he work for the mob?"

"No."

"Is he someone famous?"

"No."

"He is isn't he?"

"Ashley."

"Wait." "His name is John?"

"Ashley stop." "Please let's talk about something else."

"You told me he lives in Florida. Ashley took out her cell phone. "According to Google that's where a John lives. "John Cena." "Oh my god." She said shocked. "It's him isn't it?" "You're having an affair with him?"

"Don't be ridiculous." "Yes I'm dating someone named John but it's not John Cena."

"I don't believe you." "Come on, tell me."

"No."

After lunch Riley went back to school. She went to the faculty bathroom and threw up. She went into her classroom.

"Sorry I'm late." She said.

"Miss Bennett, are you ok?" One of the girls asked.

"Fine."

After school Riley went to the doctor. The doctor examined her. Now she was waiting on her test results. After about twenty minutes the doctor came back in.

"Well you're going to be alright." The doctor said.

"Good."

"You're pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"You're pregnant." "About five weeks."

"Oh my god." "Um, my pregnancy is the result of an affair I've been having."

"Are you planning on keeping the baby?"

"I'm not sure." "I need to talk to the father."

"Alright I'm going to give you some pre-natal vitamins."

"Ok."

Riley left the doctor and went straight to the hotel. She was still in shock. She took a deep breath and went into the hotel room. John was waiting for her.

"Hi baby." He said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still the same." She sat down.

"Well I brought you soup and cold medicine." "I'll gonna take care of you." He could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" "What did the doctor say?"

"She said, that I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god." He said shocked. "How far along?"

"Five weeks." "John, I wanna keep it." "You never have to be involved." "I'll raise it alone." "I'll make up a cover story for the father."

"Riley, of course I wanna be involved."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." "John if you're gonna be involved you have to choose."

"Choose?"

"I'm sorry but it has to be me or Nikki." "No both of us anymore." "I'm not doing that to my baby."

"Ok."

"I'll give you time to decide but I want an answer before the baby comes."


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed. Riley decided not to go public with her pregnancy yet. She was waiting a few months. She'd already bought a book for first time mothers. She was still waiting for John to decide who he wanted to be with. She was hoping he would pick her. She wanted to be a family. She was sitting in her classroom during her free period. She picked up the teddy bear John gave her looked down at her stomach.

"Your daddy gave me this." Riley said. "I hope he picks me." "I love him and I really want us to be a family." "I think we would make a nice family." "I know your daddy loves me." "The question is, does he love me enough?"

"I knew it." Ashley said coming into the room and shutting the door. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Well that boyfriend of yours better be stepping up."

"He knows." "I'm making him choose." "Me or his other girlfriend."

"What did he say?"

"He's thinking about it."

"What is there to think about?" "You're having his baby."

"That's why he's choosing."

"He's gonna abandon you."

"No he's not." "I gave him that choice to." "I told him he didn't have to he involved if he didn't wanna be." "He said he did."

"How do you know he's not just gonna say he broke with his girlfriend and keep seeing her?"

"Our relationship won't be a secret anymore." "I can shout who my boyfriend is from rooftops then." "If he picks me."

"Picks you?" "You shouldn't be treated like a carnival prize Riley." "You deserve so much better then that."

"Well I have to go to the bathroom and free period's almost over."

Riley went to the bathroom and noticed she was bleeding. She decided to go to the hospital.

John and Randy were driving back from an autograph signing. Randy was driving. John's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"John." Riley said.

"I can't talk right now."

"I'm on my way to the hospital." "John, I'm scared."

"The hospital?" "Riley what's wrong?"

"I don't know." "I'm bleeding."

"Everything's gonna be ok."

"John please, I need you please."

"I know." "I'm coming." "I'm in Nevada so it won't take me that long to get to you."

"Ok."

"Which hospital?"

"St. Francis Memorial."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Try not to worry ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

John hung up and looked at Randy.

"Take me to the airport." John said.

"Ok."

John called Nikki.

"Baby, Randy and I are gonna go out." John said. "We might not be back till late." "Don't wait up." "I love you too." "Bye." John hung up.

"So you do know a Riley after all huh?" Randy said.

"Yes." "She's my girlfriend to." "She's in trouble and I have to get to her." "Not a word to anyone."

"I know."

John got to the hospital about an hour and a half later. He went into the exam room Riley was in. They hugged.

"I'm so glad you're here." Riley said tearfully. "I'm so scared."

"The baby's gonna be fine." "It's ok." "Ok?"

"Ok."

"What did the doctor say?"

"I'm still waiting for my test results."

Twenty minutes later the doctor came in.

"Riley we have your blood work back." The doctor said.

"Is my baby ok?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What's wrong?"

"You're suffering from what's known as Ectopic pregnancy."

"I'm sorry." "What?"

"In a normal pregnancy the egg implants itself in the uterus."

"In an Ectopic pregnancy the egg attaches itself to a fallopian tube, which is what yours has done."

"Is that dangerous?" John asked.

"Not if we catch it in time but luckily we have." "You'll need to have surgery since bleeding has begun." "Your fallopian tube hasn't ruptured so there should be no problems." She said looking at Riley "We like our patients to stay overnight in the hospital."

"Ok." Riley said. "What about my baby?"

"I'm sorry but with an Ectopic pregnancy the baby can't be saved."

"Oh."

"Let me go prep and we'll do the surgery right away."

"Ok." The doctor left. Riley turned to John and started to cry he hugged her.

"I know baby." John said. "I know." "I'm so sorry." "Ssh, it's ok." "I'm gonna stay with you, I promise." "I'll work it out."


	10. Chapter 10

Six days had passed. John stayed with Riley through the surgery like he said he said he would. Monday she went to work as if nothing ever happened. She told everyone at work she had a problem with her intestines. John had an autograph signing in San Diego tomorrow. He was driving to San Francisco after to see Riley. Riley was sitting in her classroom during her free period. Ashley came in and shut the door.

"Hey." Riley said.

"Hi." "What happened Riley?"

"With what?"

"You." "Why did you really go to the hospital?"

"I told you." "My small intestine was bleeding."

"Riley did something happened you your baby?"

"What does it matter?"

"If something did you should talk about it."

"I don't want to."

"Riley it's not healthy for you to keep this bottled up."

"Ok fine." "I was pregnant." "Now I'm not." She said tearfully. "Are you happy?"

"What happened?" "Did you have a miscarriage?"

"No." "The baby wasn't in the right place." "It was in my fallopian tube." "Not my uterus where it should've been." "They had to do surgery to take it out and there was no way to save it."

"Riley, I'm so sorry." "If there's anything I can do just let me know."

"There is."

"Just name it."

"I never wanna talk about this again." "Don't bring it up anymore."

"Ok."

John was in Wisconsin. He and Randy were having lunch.

"So." Randy said. "Is Riley ok?"

"She's fine."

"What was wrong with her?"

"She lost our baby." He whispered.

"She was pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How far along?"

"Six weeks."

"Oh man." "I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love Nikki?"

"Yes."

"How did it all this start?"

"I met Riley about a month after Nikki broke up with me." "It was at an autograph signing." "Three weeks later when I was just about to ask Riley to be my girlfriend, Nikki said she wanted to get back together." "I tried to break it off with Riley but instead we ended up having sex." "That's when we both decided we didn't want things to be over."

"So this has been going on for awhile?"

"Five months." "I wish they could be one woman." "It sucks." "I know Riley feels like I favor Nikki." "I hate that I make her feel that way." "I never meant for any of this to happen." "Now I'm in love with two women and I don't know what to do."

The next evening John was waiting for Riley at the hotel. She came through the door.

"Hi." John said. "He could tell something was on her mind.

"Hi."

"What's a matter?"

"John, I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"I can't be with you."

"Riley don't do this."

"It's over John."

"But Riley, I love you."

"I love you too." "That's why this hurts so much."

"Then don't do it."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"I don't want this type of relationship anymore." "I wanna be with someone everyone can know about." "I wanna be with someone I can talk to my friends about." "I want to be known about." "None of your friends or family have any idea I even exist."

"That's not true." "Randy Orton knows about you."

"He does?"

"He was in the car with me that day last week." "Just yesterday I was telling him how we met and how torn up I am about you and Nikki."

"That's just the point I don't want to compete with her anymore." "She always wins."

"That's not true."

"Who do you spend more time with?" "I want to be number one." "Not number two."

"I stayed with you through everything last week."

"Until morning then you had to leave."

"Riley please, I love you."

"I'll stay." "If you break up with Nikki."

"I can't."

"Goodbye John." She left.

Riley went out to her car. She put her head against the steering wheel and started to sob.


	11. Chapter 11

Two months had passed. Riley was recovering from breaking things off with John. It really hurt her to do that but she was tired of coming in second all the time. She was just finishing up a softball practice. She saw Jesse standing by the fence.

"Alright guys." Riley said. "That's enough for the day." "See you at here at five tomorrow." "Don't be late the bus at 5:15 sharp." Riley went over to the fence where Jesse was. "Hi."

"Hi." "The girls look very impressive."

"They've been working really hard."

"Well they have a great coach."

"Thank you."

"Um, listen I know I've asked you this before and you told me no." "If you're not doing anything tonight I'd really like to take you out."

"You never give up do you?" She said smiling. "Ok." "Just give me an hour to get cleaned up."

"Alright." "Dinner?"

"Sure." "Do you know where "Hall Of Fame Burger" is?"

"I've drove pass it before."

"Have you ever eaten there?"

"No."

"You'll love it." "Unless you wanna go somewhere else."

"No that's fine."

"Ok." "So I've meet you there in an hour and a half then."

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Riley went home. She took and shower and had just finished drying her hair. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Ashley said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date."

"Not with that guy."

"No not him." "I broke up with him two months ago."

"Good for you."

"I'm going out with Jesse."

"Really?"

"Yeah he asked me out again and this time I said yes."

"Can I come to your wedding?"

"Stop it." "It's only our first date."

"Yeah." "You're only going out with the hottest guy we work with." "I want details when you get back." "If you're not to busy when you come back."

"I'm not going to sleep with him Ashley." "He's not even picking me up here." "We're meeting."

"Why don't you just let him pick you up?"

"I'm not comfortable with him knowing where I live yet." "Maybe after a few more date I will be." "I have to finish getting ready so I have to go."

"Alright." "Have fun."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After dinner Riley and Jesse went to Pier 39. It was dark so it was all lit up.

"You were right." Jesse said. "That was a great meal."

"See I told you."

"So, anything else you'd like to know about me?"

"I could guess something about you." "You weren't born in America right?"

"No I wasn't." "Did the Australian accent give away?" He said jokingly.

"A little bit."

"I lived in Australia until I was ten."

"Are your parents from there?"

"My mom is." "I never knew my real dad." "He left when my mom told him she was pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok." "When I was five my mom met my dad." "Well technically he's my stepdad but I call him my dad." "He's an American." "When I was ten they got married and we moved to the Untied States to Arizona." "That's when I changed my last name to Turner."

"Turner isn't your real last name?"

"It is now." "My dad legally adopted me." "It was originally Breckwoldt."

"Oh."

"They still live in the house in Arizona." "We lived next door to the Gracias." "They had two twins a little older then me." "I think there names were Nicole and Brianna if I remember right." "My mom said they're famous now."

"Must be nice."

"Yeah but I prefer the quiet life." "Kids, a nice house, the occasional barbeque."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No my ex-wife hated children." "Of course I didn't discover this until after we were already married." "Then she started cheating on me and that's something I won't tolerate." "So we got divorced and I moved out here." "In a way I'm glad though."

"Really?" "Why?"

"Well if I would've stayed in New York, I never would've met you."

"That's really sweet." He stopped walking. So did she. They kissed.

John was sitting at his hotel room with Nikki in Texas.

"Honey what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing I'm just tired."_ "Riley, I miss you." "I love you." "Please change your mind."_ He thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Three months had passed. It was the middle of July. Riley and Jesse were dating. Tomorrow Riley and Jesse were flying to Arizona so Riley could meet Jesse's parents. Riley was at home waiting for Jesse to come over. The front door opened. Riley came into the living room. Jesse walked in.

"Hi Jesse." Riley said.

"Hi." They kissed. "Well don't you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." They sat down on the couch. "I can't believe next month we'll be back at school already."

"I know." "When I was a kid summer seemed to go by slow." "Now it seems like it's over before it begins."

"Did you hear from Courtney about the opening for the tenth grade science teacher?"

"Yep." "I got the job."

"That's great."

"I'm gonna teach science in the mornings until lunch." "Then I'll teach drama the rest of the day."

"You'll have the little girls swooning all over you." She said jokingly.

"I might but I'm only interested in the hot English teacher I've been seeing."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you hungry?" "I saved you a plate."

"You didn't have to."

"It was no trouble."

"I am pretty hungry."

"I'll go heat it up for you." She went to get up. Jesse stopped her.

"I'll get it." He kissed her and went into the kitchen.

They were upstairs in her bedroom. She was packing for the trip. The suitcase was on the edge of the bed. Jesse was sitting up by the headboard.

"Ok that's everything." Riley said. "Maybe I should check the bathroom again."

"We're only gonna be gone one day."

"I know."

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." He moved over so she could sit down next to him. She sat down. "There's nothing to be nervous about." "Everything's gonna be great."

"I know." "I just haven't done this for a long time."

"Were you this nervous when you met your ex's parents?"

"I never met my ex's parents."

"Never?"

"No." "It was a good relationship but not a very healthy one."

"He wasn't abusive or anything was he."

"No." "It was nothing like that."

"Well let's see you're nervous." "I wonder what I can do to relax you?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. He laid her down underneath him.

"Jesse, honey." "We can't, not tonight." She said in-between kisses.

"Why not?"

"We have to get up early."

"Don't worry about that."

"Ok."

The next morning at around eleven Riley and Jesse pulled into the driveway of his parents home. They went into the house. Jesse's parents stood up.

"Mom." Jesse said. They hugged. "Dad." They hugged.

"Riley these are my parents." "Pam and Chris." "Mom, dad this is Riley."

"So this is Riley?" Pam said. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Riley said.

Later that afternoon they were all out in the backyard.

"Well what do you know." Jesse said. "There's Mrs. Garcia." "I haven't talked to her in a few years." "Come on Riley I'll introduce you."

"Ok." Riley said.

They walked across the yard to Mrs. Garcia's patio.

"Hi Mrs. Garcia." Jesse said. "Do you remember me?"

"Jesse."

"Yes." "This is my girlfriend Riley."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you to." Riley said.

"My daughter and her boyfriend are here." "You remember Nikki right Jesse?"

"Yes I do." Jesse said.

Riley heard the patio door open behind her. She and Jesse both turned around. Riley couldn't believe who she saw. It was John and a woman she recognized very well. Except she knew her as Nikki Bella not Nikki Garcia.

"Jesse it's been years since I've seen you." Nikki said. "This is my boyfriend John."

"Nice to meet you John." Jesse said. "This is my girlfriend Riley."

"Hi Riley." John said.

"Hi John." Riley said.

"I have an idea." Mrs. Garcia said. "Jesse, why don't you, Riley and your parents, join me Nikki and John for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds like fun." "I'll ask my parents."

Jesse's parents agreed to come. They were cooking so everyone was outside. It was now nighttime. Riley just wanted the dinner to be over. She was extremely uncomfortable. Riley was upstairs in the bathroom. When she came out John was waiting in the hall waiting for her.

"I need to talk to you." John said.

"No we have nothing to talk about."

"I love you." "I miss you."

"John stop it." "I have a boyfriend now." "I'm happy."

"Are you?"

"Yes I finally have the relationship I wanted." "One where I can actually meet my boyfriend's parents."

"You know why you couldn't meet my parents."

"Yeah because you love Nikki more then me."

"I love you Riley."

"John."

"Do you still love me?"

"No."

"No?" He came closer to her. Her back was against the wall. He went to kiss her. She pulled back.

"No John." "I'm not doing this again." She went downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Three months had passed. Riley was back at school. She still couldn't believe that when she met Jesse's parents she saw John. She wanted that trip to be fun. Instead it was awkward and uncomfortable. She was hoping it would never happen again. Riley and Ashley were at lunch.

"So how are things going with the lovebirds?" Ashley asked.

"We're great."

"I could of guessed that." "You guys are the cutest couple around work."

"The students know to." "They tease us all the time."

"I know I've heard a few of them."

"Being with Jesse has made me realize how unhealthy and wrong my last relationship was." "It's so nice to be the only girlfriend in the relationship."

"That's the way it should be."

"I can see that now." "I was blinded by love." "Now I'm with someone who really loves me and always puts me first."

"I'm glad you're so happy."

"It's nice to be this happy."

"I could tell in your other relationship even though you said you were happy, you were sad."

"Yeah most of the time I was."

"Does Jesse know about the b-

"No." "You know I don't like to talk about that."

"I know."

"Well we'd better get going."

"You just wanna get back to school because you and Jesse have the same free period."

"Hey we work during that time."

"Work on what?" "Making out?"

"We've never made out at school."

"Yeah right."

Riley went to Jesse's classroom with her grade book and papers in hand.

"Hi baby." Jesse said.

"Hi."

"Did you have a nice lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "Give me a kiss."

"Jesse we're at work."

"Just a little one."

"No Jesse."

"Please." "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him. "Happy?"

"Yes." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Now we have to get to work."

"Wanna do something tonight?"

"Sure."

"Let's go to Pier 39."

"Ok."

"Then after that maybe you can spend the night at my house."

"Is something particular on your mind right now?"

"Well yeah." "We can't talk about it right now we're at work and it would be very inappropriate." "You and your dirty mind." He said jokingly.

"Me?" "You're such a goofball."

"You still love me though right?"

"Yes."

Later that night they went to Pier 39 after a nice dinner. It was nighttime.

"It's a little chilly out here tonight." Riley said.

"Well it is October."

"It's still beautiful though."

"Not half as beautiful as you are."

"Thanks."

"Riley I need to ask you something." Jesse got in front of her. "I've been crazy about you since the moment I saw you." "I know it's only been six months but I've never been more sure of anything before." He got down on one knee took a box out of his pocket and opened it. "Riley I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, Jesse." "Yes." He put the ring on her finger. He stood up. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Nikki had just came back to her hotel room in New Hampshire. John came out of the bedroom.

"Nikki I need to talk to you." John said.

"Ok."

"It's over."

"What?"

"I'm not happy with you anymore." "I love someone else." "I'm sorry."

"John how could you do this to me?"

"I never meant for it to happen." "I've tried to be happy with you but I'm not."

"I'm gonna be check into another room." He grabbed his suitcase from the bedroom and left.


	14. Chapter 14

A month had passed since Riley and Jesse had gotten engaged. The wedding was going to be in July. It was Sunday Jesse was helping Riley clean some things up at her house. They were in the bedroom. Jesse was helping Riley clean out her bedroom closet.

"What a romantic way to spend a Sunday huh?" Riley said laughing a little.

"I don't mind as long as I get to spend time with you I'm having fun."

"Buttering me up for something?" She said jokingly.

"I'd never put butter on you, unless you like that sort of thing."

"No." "Our sex life's just perfect the way it is." "I wouldn't change a thing."

"That's good to know." "I guess I've done my job then."

"Most of the time." She said jokingly.

"What?"

"I'm kidding."

"Are you?"

"Yes you're great every single time."

"This looks way to big to be yours." Jesse said taking a blue sweatshirt down from the top shelf.

"Oh, I forgot all about that."

"How did you ever fit in to it?"

"It's not mine."

"Whose is it?"

"It belongs to my ex."

"Oh." "He must've been big."

"He was." "He used to be a bodybuilder."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"So you go from an ex-bodybuilder, to a school teacher?"

"Honey are you jealous?"

"No." "It's just how do I compete with an ex-bodybuilder?"

"Compete?" "This isn't a contest Jesse." "You treat me so much better then John ever did."

"John?" "That's his name?"

"Yes."

"Wanna take a break for a minute?" Jesse asked as he put the sweatshirt back on the shelf.

"Sure." Jesse came out of the closet and kissed Riley. She kissed him back. They backed up to the bed. He laid her down underneath him.

"We're gonna need longer then a minute." He mumbled against her lips.

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love too." Jesse broke the kiss. "What?"

"You do eventually want kids right?"

"Yes." "If I can have them."

"Why wouldn't you be able to have them?"

"I've never told you this because it's painful for me to talk about." "I've been pregnant once before."

"By John?"

"Yeah." "The baby um…it was growing in my fallopian tube instead of my uterus." "There was no way they could save it and I had to have surgery to have it taken out." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"The doctor said I could still have children but I've always been skeptical."

"Is that why you and John broke up?"

"No." "That was the motivation I needed though to finally tell John enough was enough and I was done."

"I'm sorry you had to go through any of it."

The next afternoon Riley was teaching her last class of the day. She was facing the chalkboard.

"Quote the Raven." "Nevermore." "Does anyone remember who said that famous quote?"

"John Cena." One of the girls said.

"No." "That's not right." Riley turned around. She was shocked to see John standing at the back of the class. The girls were staring at him. "Everyone face front and pay attention." "There's only ten minutes left."

After the bell rang John signed a few autographs for some of the students. When the room was empty be walked up to Riley's desk.

"Hi." John said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to know, I broke up with Nikki."

"Why does that affect me?"

"I broke up with Nikki for you." "I want you back Riley."

"John you had your chance and you chose Nikki."

"I made the wrong choice." "I thought I'd be happier with Nikki but I wasn't." "I was miserable without you."

"Well you're gonna be without me for the rest of your life." "So you'd better get used to it."

"You're still with this other guy?"

"Yes."

"Well he's wrong for you."

"Why?"

"He's not me."

"Yeah he's never put me second."

"That will never happen again." "There's no more Nikki."

"For how long?"

"For good." "I wanna be with you."

"John I'm with Jesse now." "I love him."

"He doesn't love you more then I do."

"We're engaged."

"What?"

"We're getting married this summer."

"No Riley, you can't marry him."

"Just because you're finally ready to be with me, I'm just supposed to break up with my fiancée."

"Yes because I love you and want to be with you."

"Well I'm sorry you're to late." "Get out."

"Riley." "Come you remember how good things used to be between us don't you?" "Isn't there at least a part of you had still loves me?"

"John, I have a life now." "A life that's not gonna include you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." John started to come around the desk.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if it's true."

"What?"

"What you say." "I don't believe you." He started coming closer to her face.

"John stop." She said by didn't move.

"Do you really want me to?" Just as he was about to kiss her her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said answering it. "Hi Jesse." She left the room.

**I got this review for Chapter 13 signed by a guest reviewer named Nicole chapter 13 . 23m ago ****Why do you hate me, so much? Your stories are so bad.**

**I don't even know you so how could I hate you. Unless you're claiming to be Nikki Bella and we both know you're not. If you are claiming that's who you are that's really pathetic lol**


	15. Chapter 15

Two months had passed. Riley was glad John was leaving her alone. She didn't think he would but she hadn't seen or heard from him since that day in her classroom. It was Friday. Jesse and five other students were going to New York City for a science fair. They were coming back Sunday afternoon. Riley was at lunch with Ashley.

"I still can't believe you're getting married." Ashley said.

"Neither can I sometimes." "This whole thing's been such a whirlwind." "I love it."

"I bet you do." "Jesse's great."

"I know."

"The big day will be here before you know it."

"I know." "I can't wait."

"Before you know it, little baby Riley's and little baby Jesse's will be coming."

"Not right away." "We've talked about having children though."

"You've probably practiced a lot to." She said smiling.

"Yes we have." "I told him about my other pregnancy."

"You did."

"Yeah it was painful to talk about but I wanted him to know." "I just hope I don't let him down when it comes to children."

"What do you mean?"

"I know my doctor said I'd be perfectly capable of having children." "I'm just worried that the surgery might've screwed something up." "What if my eggs are damaged?" "What if my uterus is damaged?" "What if the same thing happens like last time in another pregnancy?"

"You'll worry yourself to death thinking about things like that."

"I know I just don't want that to be the downfall of our marriage." "I don't want to be happy in every other way except for the fact that I can't have a baby."

"I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

Later that day Riley was going to the airport to see Jesse off. It was around four in the afternoon. Riley went up to the gate where Jesse was sitting with the students.

"I wonder who Miss Bennett is here to see." One of the boys said.

"Oh leave them alone Tommy." One of the girls said.

"We'll be right back." Jesse said.

Riley and Jesse went around the corner where the students couldn't see them.

"Have a good trip." Riley said.

"I will." "I'll call you when we land."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "See you Sunday."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

It was nighttime Riley was watching TV. There was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it and rolled her eyes when she saw John standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Is your fiancée here?"

"No."

"I wanna talk to you."

"John, I thought I made it clear." "I'm engaged, I'm happy."

"Riley if you marry him you'll be making the biggest mistake of you're life." "What you have with him can't compare to what we have."

"We don't have anything anymore." "All we had was a secret romance."

"We loved each other."

"Yeah, in secret."

"Want me to tell the whole world how much I love you?" John turned around put his hands around his mouth and shouted as loud as he could. "Attention everyone!" "This is Riley Bennett!" He said pointing to Riley. I-

"Ok, ok, ok." "You can come in." "Just shut up."

"Ok." He went in.

"I'll be right back." She went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with John's sweatshirt. "Here." She said handing it to him.

"I wondered what happened to this." "You kept it all this time?"

"Don't flatter yourself." "I forgot I had it."

"Well you must of kept it for some reason?"

"When we were still together I used to hold it while I slept."

"You did?"

"Yeah." "I missed you when you were gone."

"I know the feeling." "I miss you now."

"John get this through your head." "I have a fiancée." She said holding up her ring hand. "We're getting married."

"We shared something way more connecting then you and him ever did."

"What's that?"

"Our baby."

"Our baby died."

"Yes but if it hadn't you know things would've turned out differently."

"I loved you." "Do you know how much it hurt me when you didn't stop me the night I broke up with you?" She said tearfully. "I wanted you then and you didn't want me."

"I want you now." He put his sweatshirt on the couch and went up to her.

"It's to late now John."

"I love you."

"Well I don't love you." He kissed her. After about ten seconds she started kissing him back.

"You don't?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Mm-mm."

"Then what is this?"

"A moment of weakness."

"Even when, we go upstairs?"

"Mm-hmm."

They went upstairs and into the bedroom. As soon as they were in the bedroom they were kissing again. They bumped into the dresser. John lifted her up and put her on top of it. She took off his shirt. He took off her pajama top. They kissed again. John kissed her down the center of her neck and continued down until he reached the center of her chest. "Ohhhh." Riley moaned. After a few minutes he came back up to her mouth. He lifted her off the dresser and stood her up. He pulled her bottoms off. She undid his jeans. He picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. They moaned into each others mouths when he inside her. He moved inside her. "Oh my god." She moaned. "Again." He did it again. "Ohhhh." He laid her down on the bed and slipped inside her again. They started to move. They kissed. "Oh Riley." John groaned. "Ohhhh John." Riley moaned. "I've missed that sound." He said as he kissed her again. They started moving faster. "Uhhh, I love you so much Riley." "John." She moaned. "Tell me you love me Riley." "I love you, ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, my god, mmmm, mmmm, John." She moaned giving in. "God Riley." He groaned giving in.

Afterward John was holding Riley. They kissed.

"Can I spend the night?"

"Yeah but don't get used to this." "I'm still-

"Ssh." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Again?" She mumbled against his lips.

"Yeah, I need you again."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Riley woke up. John wasn't next to her. She figured he'd left. She got in the shower. When she came downstairs she could smell food cooking. She went into the kitchen. She saw John standing at the stove. He turned around.

"Hey." John said.

"Hey I thought you left."

"Nope just making breakfast."

"What are you making?"

"Your favorite." "Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon."

"Yum."

"Sit down." "It's almost done."

"Ok." She sat down at the table.

"Here you go." He said bringing her her plate, then getting his and sitting down next to her.

"This is good." She said as she took a bite.

"I'm glad you like it." "So when do you expect what's his name?"

"His name is Jesse."

"Yeah him."

"He's out of town until tomorrow."

"Where is he?"

"In New York City at a science fair.

"A science teacher?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Seems like the job of a nerd."

"You've seen him." "Does he look like a nerd to you?"

"I wasn't paying attention to him." "I was looking you."

"Well he's not nerd." "In fact most of the girl students have crushes on him."

"Is he better in bed then me?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

"Do you guys ever do it three times in one night like we did last night?"

"John stop."

"Does he know about me?"

"He knows some stuff about you." "He doesn't know you're John Cena."

"Ah, so you're lying to him?"

"No." "Everything I've said about you to him is true." "He knows your name's John and he knows you used to be a bodybuilder."

"Have dinner with me tonight."

"What?" "No."

"Why?"

"It's not right."

"Neither was us having sex but we did." "Come on."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Ok." "Can I come here and make you dinner?" "Please."

"Why do you wanna have dinner with me so bad?"

"I just want to spend time with you."

"Ok." "You can make me dinner."

"I'll come back by at around seven tonight."

"Ok."

After breakfast Riley walked John to the door.

"I'll see you later." John said.

"Ok."

"I'll bring back some steaks."

"Ok."

"Can I have a kiss?" She kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye." He left. _"What am I doing?" Riley thought. "Do I really want to let myself be sucked back into this?"_

A few hours later the phone rang.

"Hello?" Riley said.

"Hi baby." Jesse said.

"Hi." "Having a good time?"

"Yeah." "It's been a blast so far."

"That's good."

"I really miss you."

"I miss you to."

"When we land tomorrow I was thinking about stopping by my place, grabbing some things and coming over there."

"Sounds good."

"I have to go." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night John came over. They had dinner. Shortly after that they were upstairs having sex again. Riley hadn't intended for it to happen.

"Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh." Riley moaned. "John." "Oh my…

"God." They both moaned giving in at the same time. They kissed. Riley sat up.

"Ok John." Riley said. "You have to go."

"I can't spend the night?"

"Not this time."

"Why?" He asked sitting up.

"Jesse's coming back tomorrow." "When he does he's coming here."

"What about what happened between us the last couple days?" "What about just a few minutes ago?"

"John the sex was never a problem for us." "It's always great." "I admit I have been having fun with you these last couple days."

"This is the fourth time we've had sex in two nights." "That has to mean something." "I love you Riley."

"John, a part of me will always love you but I'm happy with Jesse."

"Then why did you do this?"

"It felt good to be with you again." "I missed it but I can't do this again." "I'm sorry."

"Ok fine." John got up and dressed and left.

The next day Jesse walked through the front door.

"Hi honey." Riley said.

"Hi." They hugged and kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."


	17. Chapter 17

Two months had passed. For the last week Riley had been throwing up. She figured it was just the flu bug that had been going around. She was going to go to the doctor after school. She woke up to the alarm clock going off. Jesse reached over and turned it off.

"Riley it's time to get up." Jesse said.

"Ok." "I'm gonna be sick." She got up and ran to the bathroom. She threw up. Jesse came to the bathroom door.

"Honey if you're this sick stay home." "Courtney can find a sub for you."

"Jesse's there's only two weeks until mid-terms." "I have to prep the students."

"I want you to call me right after the doctor."

"Ok."

"If she says to take it easy will you at least listen to her?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I hope I don't give you what I have."

"I'll be fine I never get sick."

"Alright."

"Want me to come over and make you some chicken soup tonight?"

"Sure." Riley brushed her teeth.

"Damn."

"What?"

"I forgot my grade book at home." "I have to get it." Jesse quickly got dressed. "I'll see you at school."

"Ok."

The bell had just rung for Riley's second period class to start.

"Ok guys make sure you pay attention this will be on the mid-term." Riley said.

Suddenly they all heard a loud bang like a firecracker or gunshot. It was hard to tell where it was coming from. It sounded kind of far away but definitely in the school. A few seconds later they all heard the same noise again.

"Everyone stay here." Riley said.

Riley went out into the hall. Very cautiously she walked down the hall and turned left. She went down another hall and turned right. There she saw two students laying on the ground in pools of blood. She bent down to check them. They'd been shot. They were dead.

"Hello?" She said in a whisper to see if everyone needed help. She heard someone moan painfully. She looked further up the hall and saw Ashley laying on the ground. She knelt down beside her. She'd been shot in the stomach. "Oh my god." "No."

"Run." Ashley said weakly. "Get out."

"No we need to get you help."

"I don't…want you to…die to."

"You're not gonna die." Ashley shut her eyes. "Ashley?" Riley heard two more gunshots. She knew she had to get back to her classroom where her cell phone was and call for help.

Riley got up and cautiously but quickly went down the hall in the direction she'd just come from. She turned left. Ten feet ahead of her she noticed a man coming out of one of the side hallways. He turned and saw her. He had on all black with some sort of ammo strapped to his chest. Riley could only assume they were shotgun shells since he had a shotgun. Riley recognized him. He used to be the school guidance counselor. He was fired last month for making sexual advances towards the female students. His name was Stan Knable. He raised the shotgun and aimed it at Riley. She turned to run. He shot her high up in the back. She fell landing on her side. Stan took out a handgun, went up to her and shot her again in the chest.

Meanwhile Jesse was in his classroom. He told all of his students to get under there desks. They were giving another teacher refuge that had been shot. Hiding under his desk Jesse tried to call Riley. Someone picked it but it wasn't her.

"Hello?" "Hello?" A frighten girls voice said. "Please, please help us."

"Who is this?" Jesse asked.

"Melanie Jacobs."

"Where's Miss Bennett?"

"I don't know." "When we heard the bangs she went to go check them and she hasn't came back."

"Melanie listen, there's someone in the school with a shotgun." "Turn off the lights and tell everyone to get under there desks."

"Someone turn off the lights and everyone get under your desks." She said to everyone. "There's a maniac roaming the halls with a shotgun." "I'm scared."

"I'm scared to." Riley's class should here sirens approaching.

"The cops are coming."

Stan ended up killing himself in his old office.

A half hour later medical personal were bringing out bodies and the injured. Jessie still couldn't find Riley. He saw EMT's wheeling out someone. As he looked closer he saw it was Riley. He went running over to her. She was unconscious and had an oxygen mask on.

"Sir you need to stay back." One of them said.

"She's my fiancée."

"What's her name?"

"Riley Bennett."

The other EMT grabbed the radio on his uniform. "What's the ETA on that helicopter?" "We need it here now." "This woman's injuries are to critical."

"Two minutes." The voice on the other end of the line said.

John was in his hotel room. A "Breaking News" bulletin came across the TV.

_"Breaking news." The woman behind the anchor said. "There was been a mass shooting in San Francisco, California at Valley High School." "Leaving seven dead and seven critically injured."_

_"Valley High?" John thought. "That's where Riley teaches."_

John took out his cell phone and called Riley. There was no answer. John made another call.

"Hello." He said. "I need to book a seat on your next flight to San Francisco." "It's an emergency."


	18. Chapter 18

Riley had in surgery for four hours. Jesse was worried sick. A half hour later the doctor finally came out. Jesse stood up.

"I have good news." The doctor said. "Riley's going to be fine."

"Thank god."

"It took several transfusions but she's stabilized." "We got lucky." "If the first bullet would have been a centimeter more it would've made direct contact with her spine and paralyzed her." "You'll be happy to know that the baby is going to be fine as well."

"I'm sorry?"

"Riley's pregnant." "She may not know yet." "She's only two months along."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes." "Hers is the fifth door on the left." "She's not awake yet."

Jesse went into Riley's room. Two hours passed. Riley opened her eyes.

"Am I alive?" She asked.

"Yes." "Yes are you are."

"Jesse." He hugged her. She started to cry.

"It's ok." "It's ok." "It's over."

"Ashley's dead isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"I should've helped her."

"There was nothing you could've done."

"Did they catch him?"

"He's dead." "He killed himself."

"How many died?"

"Seven." "Riley I have something to tell you." "The doctor said you're pregnant."

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah it's gonna be fine."

Two hours had passed.

"Riley I'm gonna go grab a coffee." Jesse said.

"Ok." He left.

Thirty seconds later the door opened. John walked in.

"John." She said.

"I was so worried about you." John went up to her and hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"I will be." John kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes." "I told you I'll always love you." "There's something you should know."

"What?"

"I'm- The door opened Jesse in. John looked at him.

"Hello." Jesse said.

"Hi." John said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm John."

"John?" "Riley's ex-boyfriend John?"

"Yes." "I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

"That's nice of you."

"Well I'd better be going." John looked at Riley. "Bye Riley."

"Bye John." John left.

"I'm gonna stay here with you tonight." Jesse said.

"Ok."

Riley was faced with quite the dilemma. She wondered whose child she was carrying.


	19. Chapter 19

A month had passed. Riley was going back to work tomorrow. She still hadn't had the chance to tell John she was pregnant yet. She knew that was something she couldn't tell him over the phone. She'd been to the doctor and everything was going well with the pregnancy. Riley had just walked through the door of Jesse's home. She went over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "How are you two feeling today?"

"We're fine."

"Are you sure about coming back tomorrow?"

"Yes I need to."

"I'm just worried that it'll be a bit dramatic for you."

"It probably will be but I need to get back in the swing of things."

"Well if you need to talk tomorrow you know where my classroom is."

"Yeah."

"All the kids keep asking me about you." "Even kids who aren't my students."

"That's nice of them."

"Speaking of kids, come upstairs I wanna show you something."

"Ok."

They went upstairs and stopped at a guestroom

"Go ahead open the door." Jesse said. Riley opened the door and saw the room had been converted into a nursery. They went inside.

"Jesse this is beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." "It's perfect."

"I know this wasn't exactly what we planned but having the baby is gonna be great."

"I know it is."

Early the next morning Riley pulled into the school parking lot. She took out her cell phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi John."

"Riley?"

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better." "John when's the next time you think you can come to San Francisco?"

"I'm off Friday."

"Ok." "Remember the diner we saw each other in after the autograph signing?"

"Yeah."

"Can you meet me there at four?"

"Can't we just meet at the hotel?"

"We can never have sex again."

"Ok I'll meet you at the diner."

"Ok." "I have you go." "Bye."

"Bye."

Riley walked into her classroom. A couple of the students hugged her. She went to front of class.

"Alright let's get started." Riley said.

It was Friday. Riley had just arrived at the diner. She spotted John at a booth and sat down.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"You look great."

"Thanks." "John I have something to tell you." "I found out in the hospital after I got shot." "I'm pregnant." "You might be the father."

"How far along?"

"Three months."

"Everything's fine?"

"Yeah the baby's fine." "Everything's where it should be."

"Does your boyfriend know?"

"He knows I'm pregnant." "He may not have to know anything else." "I want you and me to do a DNA test." "Part of the baby's DNA is in my blood stream, they can test that and your blood and see if it's a match to the baby."

"Ok."

"We have to wait at least a month."

"Come back to me." "I promise it won't be like before."

"John I love Jesse."

"You also love me."

"Yes I do." "John I gotta go."

"Riley." She left.

John followed after her

"Riley." John said.

"What?" Riley said turning about when she got to her car. He kissed her. It was full of passion. She kissed him back.

An hour later they were at there room at the hotel, clothes were all over the place. They were laying in bed.

"I've got to stop doing this." Riley said.

"No you don't." He kissed her.

"John what we keep doing is not fair to Jesse."

"Funny, I don't remember his name being mentioned a couple minutes ago."

"I'm serious."

"Riley why can't we just be together?" "I know you love me."

"Of course I love you John, otherwise I wouldn't be here." "Like I said I love Jesse to."

"Speaking of which, I have to go."

"Don't go." "Stay."

"I can't."

"Please." He said with a said look on his face.

"It's not a good feeling it is?"

"What?"

"Seeing someone you love going to be with someone else, when you want them for yourself."

"If this is how you felt I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "I know how you felt now to." They kissed. Riley broke it. "I have to go." She got dressed and left.


	20. Chapter 20

A month had passed. Riley was beginning to show. She and John were going for the blood test tomorrow. Then they had to wait two days for the results to come back. Riley was in her classroom. It was her free period. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." "I'm starting to show."

"That's great." "Wanna go to lunch tomorrow before the doctor?"

"I can't." "I'll be in class."

"Oh, right."

"I hope it doesn't take very long."

"Why?"

"I have a date with Jesse."

"Once again passing me up for him huh?"

"John don't start.

"I just hate sharing you."

"Like I liked sharing you."

"That's why I broke up with her."

"I know but you waited until I was in a new relationship."

"Look I don't wanna fight." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"If it is my baby will you consider moving in with me?"

"I'll have to think about it." "I have to go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next afternoon Riley met John at the DNA center.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went in and gave there blood. Now all that was left to do was wait for the results.

"Wanna do something tonight?" John asked.

"John, I told you I have a date."

"Blow him off."

"I can't."

"Come on." "Let me take you out to dinner." "Afterwards we can go for a walk on the beach, talk about the baby."

"That sounds great but I can't."

"Alright." "Can I at least have a kiss?"

"Last time I kissed you, we ended up in bed together."

"Yeah." "Was that so bad?"

"No." "It was actually really great." "I gotta go."

"Not without giving me a kiss."

"Ok." They kissed.

"I love you Riley."

"I love you too." "Can I go now?"

"I guess."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Two days later Riley was sitting at home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "Yes."

When Riley was finished with the call she dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi John."

"Hey baby."

"John I just got off the phone with the DNA lab."

"So?"

"The baby's not yours."

"Oh." He said sounding disappointed.

"That means I can't see you anymore."

"What?"

"I'm going to have a child and a husband." "He deserves my faithfulness."

"Don't do this again Riley." "I love you."

"This will be the last time we ever speak." "Bye." She hung up.

The next evening Riley was at Jesse's house. They were laying on the couch.

"Honey." Jesse said.

"Hmm."

"What would you think about moving up the wedding?"

"To when."

"We have spring break next month." "I know we were planning a big wedding but what would you think about eloping?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." "We can have a big party with all our family and friends afterwards."

"Let's do it."

"Great."


	21. Chapter 21

Five years had passed. Riley and Jesse were now married. They had two children. There oldest, a five year old little girl named Madison and a boy three year old Lucas. Riley had just picked up Riley from preschool.

"Ok let's buckle you in so we can go." Riley said. Riley put Madison's seatbelt on. They drove away. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yeah." "Mommy I'm hungry."

"Dinner should be done by the time we get home."

"What are we having?"

"Daddy's making fried chicken."

"I love daddy's fried chicken."

"I know."

Riley and Madison walked through the front door of there home.

"We're home." Riley said.

"Hi mommy." Lucas said from the floor where he was sitting.

"Hi Lucas." "Where's daddy?"

"In the kitchen."

"You can all come in here." Jesse said from the kitchen. "It's almost done."

"Come on Lucas, let's go eat." Riley said.

They all went into the kitchen.

"Hi honey." Jesse said.

"Hi." Riley said. They kissed. Everyone sat down at the table. "Did you pay the sitter today?" Riley said looking at Jesse.

"Yes as soon as I got home."

A few hours later they were putting the kids to bed. They'd said goodnight to Lucas, now they were saying goodnight to Madison.

"Goodnight Madison." Riley said.

"Goodnight mommy." "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Madison." Jesse said.

The next morning they'd all just finished there breakfast.

"Ok time to leave for preschool." Riley said. "Say bye to daddy Madison."

"Bye daddy." Madison said.

"Bye sweetie." Jesse said. "Give daddy a hug." They hugged. "Have a good day."

Riley went over to Lucas.

"You be good for Susie today." Riley said.

"I will mommy." Lucas said. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Riley was almost through will her morning classes. The principal Courtney Davis appeared in the doorway.

"Mrs. Turner." She said. "I need to speak with you."

"Ok." "Everyone read act five."

Riley went out into the hall.

"Riley, Madison collapsed at school." Courtney said. "She's being taken to the hospital."

"Oh my god."

"Jesse's on his way down to get you."

When they got to the hospital they were told that Madison was stable but they didn't know what was wrong with her. They wanted to test Riley and Jesse's blood to make sure it wasn't something genetic. An hour later the doctor came back out. Jesse was getting a coffee.

"Mrs. Turner was Madison adopted." The doctor asked.

"No why?"

"Her blood type is A." "Yours is B and your husband's is O." "It's biologically impossible for her not to have the same blood type as one of you." "Is your husband the father of your daughter?"

"He has to be." "I did have a brief affair with another man but we had a DNA test before Madison was born." "He wasn't the father."

"We should still get him down here, just to be on the safe side." "Do you have any way to get a hold of him?"

"I have a cell phone number but I don't know if it's current."

"Try it." The doctor walked away.

Riley dialed what she thought was John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." "Is this John?"

"Yeah."

"This is Riley."

"Riley, wow."

"John I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"My daughter's in the hospital." "What's your blood type?"

"A." "Why?"

"Are you on the road?"

"I'm at home."

"I need you to come to the hospital." "I'll explain more when you get here." "Saint Vincent's Children's Hospital." "Barley Road."

"I'll be there as soon I can."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

_"No his DNA didn't match." Riley thought. "He can't be Madison's father." "Can he?"_


	22. Chapter 22

About five hours had passed. Jesse was making Lucas dinner and taking him to another babysitter. He had no idea John was on his way. The doctor came out and went over to Riley.

"Mrs. Turner he really need to test this other man's blood so we can move on." She said.

"I called him he said he be here as soon as he could."

"When he gets here inform the people at the desk."

"Ok."

"With your permission I'd like to run another DNA test on Madison and mister…

"Cena." "John Cena."

"Just to be sure of things." "I'll administer Madison's suave right now." She walked away.

Ten minutes had passed.

"Riley." John said. She stood up. They hugged.

"Thank you for coming."

"What's going on?"

"I think the first DNA test got messed up somehow."

"What?"

"My daughter's blood type doesn't match mine or Jesse's but it matches yours." "You're both type A."

"What's wrong with her?"

"They don't know yet." "They want to test your blood to make sure it's nothing genetic." "The doctor also asked me if I wanted another DNA test ran." "I said I did."

"Good I wanna know for sure to."

"Go over there so they can tell the doctor you're here."

A half hour later the doctor came back out.

"I have some good news." The doctor said. "It's nothing genetic." "Now we can administer further testing." "I have the DNA results." "The last one you took must've been botched." "I've had the lab run the test three times." "It's 99.9 percent accurate that Mr. Cena is the father."

"Can we see her?" Riley asked.

"Sure." The doctor walked away.

Riley hugged John.

"I'm so sorry." Riley said. "I didn't know."

"I know." "What's her name?"

"Madison."

"Five right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I go with you to see her?"

"Yeah but I don't think this is the appropriate time to tell her you're her father."

"You're right."

"Let's go."

They went into Madison's hospital room.

"Hi sweetheart." Riley said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm sleepy." Madison looked at John. "Hi."

"Hi." John said.

"Are you another doctor?"

"No I'm a friend of your mommy's." "My name's John."

"I'm Madison."

"I know." John got tears in his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just need to step out into the hallway for a minute." He went out into the hallway.

"Madison, I'll be right back." Riley said. Riley went out into the hallway. "John, are you ok?"

"Yeah." "She's just so beautiful." "I can't believe she's mine."

"I know." They hugged.

"Riley." Jesse said from behind them.

"Jesse." Riley said turning around.

"Isn't that your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"What's he doing here?"

"Jesse we need to talk." She looked at John. "Will you go in there with Madison?"

"Yeah." John said.

Riley and Jesse went into an empty room.

"Jesse, while we were dating I slept with John a few times." Riley said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." "Around that time I got pregnant with Madison." "John had I DNA test before she was born." "It said he wasn't the father." "The doctor told me earlier that neither one of our blood types matched Madison's." "She told me if there was a possibility of another father I should get him down here. "When John got here they ran another DNA test." "I'm sorry Jesse." "John is Madison's father.

"John is Madison's father?" Jesse said angrily.

"Yes."

"Is Lucas his to?"

"No Lucas is yours." "I haven't seen or spoken to John in five years until today." "When we got the results of the first DNA test I broke it off with him I swear."

"I want a divorce."

"Jesse."

"No." "You know my thoughts on cheating." "Now I find out my daughter's not mine." "I can't even look at you right now." He walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Riley left the room. The doctor found her.

"Mrs. Turner." The doctor said. "I need to speak with you and Mr. Cena right away."

They went and got John and went out into the hall.

"We found the problem." The doctor said. "I'm sorry to inform you that Madison has leukemia."

"Cancer?" Riley said in disbelief. "My little baby has cancer?"

"Yes, the good news is it's treatable." "I'd like to start her on a round of chemotherapy right away." "I'll refer you to an oncologist."

"Ok."

"I'll be right back." The doctor walked away.

Riley broke into tears. John hugged her.

"John, she can't have cancer." "She's just a baby."

"It's gonna be ok." "The doctor said it's treatable." "I'm gonna be there through all of it."


	23. Chapter 23

A month had passed. Madison was taking pills to fight leukemia. She was doing well but sometimes as a side effect she'd get sick. Jesse had filed for divorce and moved out. Riley and John hadn't told Madison he was her real father yet. They were planning to this afternoon. John had been spending a lot of time with Madison. When he couldn't be around he talked to Madison on the phone and through Skype. Riley and the kids were in the living room. Jesse came through the door. He was there to get the rest of his stuff. He didn't say a word and went right over to Lucas.

"Hey buddy." Jesse said.

"Daddy." Lucas said.

"Hi daddy." Madison said going over to Jesse and hugging him.

"Hi Madison." "I have to go upstairs and get the rest of my stuff." He went upstairs.

"Madison, watch your brother I'm going upstairs." Riley said.

Riley went upstairs to the bedroom where Jesse was. He was putting stuff in a box.

"What do you want Riley?" Jesse asked.

"If you're mad at me that's fine, but don't take it out on Madison."

"It's just hard to look at her."

"I know."

"No you don't know." "You're still her mother." "I'm nothing to her now."

"That's not true." "To her you're still her father."

"When are you gonna tell her?"

"This afternoon." "John's coming over." "We're gonna tell her together."

"I can't believe you broke up our family for him."

"I tried to tell you Jesse, there's nothing between me and John." "What we had ended a long time ago."

"Yeah and apparently it didn't end until you got pregnant by him." "I wanna take Lucas for the night."

"Ok." "I'll pack a bag for him."

They went back downstairs. Jesse put Lucas in his car seat.

"Where are you going daddy?" Madison asked.

"Lucas is spending the night with me."

"Can I come to?"

"No." Riley said. "John's coming over to play with you later."

Later that afternoon Riley and Madison had just finished lunch. There was a knock at the door. Riley answered it.

"Hi John." Riley said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in.

"Hi John." Madison said. "Wanna color with me?"

"Sure." He said as he sat down on the floor next to her.

"Madison it's time for your pill." Riley said. "I'll bring it in to you."

"How have you been feeling Madison?" John asked.

"Ok." "I threw up yesterday though."

"Don't worry you'll get better." "I promise."

"I'm glad we're friends."

"Me to."

"Will you still be my friend after?"

"After what?"

"After I die."

"Madison, you're not going to die." "You'll be fine." "The cancer will go away."

"Everyone dies don't they?"

"Yes but when they're much older." "You're going to do so many things before that happens."

"Ok Madison time for your pill." Riley said coming back into the living room. She handed Madison a pill and a glass of water.

"Thank you mommy." She said taking it.

"Good girl."

An hour had passed.

"Madison come up on the couch with mommy and John." Riley said. "We need to talk to you." Madison sat in the middle of them. "Madison, remember who I told you a daddy puts a baby in a mommy's tummy?"

"Yeah."

"Well see John used to be mommy's boyfriend." "I thought that your daddy Jesse put you in my tummy." "When you were in the hospital the doctor ran a test." "It turns out John is the one who put you in my tummy." "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"John's my daddy?"

"Yes." Madison looked at John.

"Then where were you when I was a baby?"

"I didn't know I was your daddy when you were a baby." John said. "If I'd known I would've been there."

"Do I have to live with you now?"

"No but eventually when you feel comfortable it'd like you to spend the weekend with me."

"Can mommy come to?"

"Yeah."

"Are you Lucas's daddy to?"

"No Jesse's his daddy."

"What if I don't wanna call you daddy?"

"You don't have you." "You can still call me John."

"Ok." She looked at Riley. "You're still my mommy right?"

"Yes." Riley said.

"I want to lay down mommy."

"Ok."

Does anybody have any requests? Some of my best stories have been requests. 


	24. Chapter 24

Two months had passed. Madison still took pills for her cancer. She was adjusting well to John being her father. She still called him John. Riley's divorce was final. Jesse had transferred to a school in another district. The only time Riley ever saw Jesse now was when he was picking Lucas up or dropping off a child support check. This weekend Lucas was staying with Jesse. It was one Riley wasn't looking forward to. She and Madison were going to John's house in Tampa. They were getting on a flight as soon as Riley picked Madison up from preschool. Riley didn't want to go but she knew it would make Madison more comfortable. Madison was having lunch with the teacher that replaced Ashley. Her name was Jenny. When she first came to the school she was a first year teacher. Riley had taken her under her wing. Over the years they'd become close friends.

"Are you still going to your exes this weekend?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." She said not sounding to happy.

"I know this situation has to suck for you."

"It does." "I want Madison to be comfortable though." "So I'm doing this for her."

"How long were you together again?"

"Well if you even wanna call it together." "Five months." "Then I broke things off and met Jesse." "Then about a year after that John and I started fooling around again." "That's when I got pregnant with Madison."

"Well something had to be nice when you were together." "Or was it purely a sex thing."

"No." "Although the sex was fantastic." "When we were together he was nice and sweet." "All that's over now though."

"Is it?"

"Yeah I mean, I'll always feel something for John because he's the father of my daughter but that's all."

After school Riley when and picked Madison up. They got on the plane. By the time they got to John's it was nine o'clock at night.

"Hi you guys." John said.

"Hi John." Riley said.

"Hi Riley." "Hi Madison."

"Hi." Madison said. She looked at Riley. "Mommy I'm hungry."

"Well what would you like?" John asked.

"A cheeseburger."

"That does sound good." "Let's go into the kitchen and make you one." They all went into the kitchen. "I think I'll have one to." "Riley, you want one?

"Sure." Riley said. "After that it's time for bed." She said looking at Madison.

After they ate Riley put Madison to bed. Riley and John both said goodnight to Madison. They were in the hall.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Riley asked

"Second door on the left."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Riley woke up. She looked in Madison's room and didn't see her. She went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey you're just in time." John said. Riley said down at the table.

"Morning mommy." Madison said.

"Morning." Riley said.

"John's making pancakes." "He says you ate them before."

"Yeah I did."

"When you lived here?"

"I never lived here."

"Oh."

"Alright." John said. "Everyone ready for breakfast?"

It was around one in the afternoon. Madison went up to Riley.

"Mommy, I have to throw up." Madison said.

"Ok let's go upstairs."

A few minutes later they came back down. John was sitting on the couch. To Riley and John's surprise Madison went and sat on John's lap and hugged him.

"John it's hurts." She said.

"What hurts sweetie?"

"My tummy." "The stupid cancer made me throw up again."

"I know."

"I want it to go away."

"I know." "So do me and your mommy." "Let's do something to take your mind off of it ok?"

"Ok."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Any movie you want."

Later that night John read Madison a bedtime story. Then he went downstairs where Riley was sitting. He sat down next to her.

"You know I think Madison is really warming up to you." Riley said.

"Me to." "I felt bad for her today."

"Me to." "I wish all the cancer would just leave her."

"Well at least it's not spreading."

"Yeah that's a good thing." "You're a really good dad John."

"Thanks Riley." "I have to admit at first I was a little scared but I love it."

"I can tell."

"We made a beautiful daughter."

"Yes we did."

"She's just as beautiful as you."

"Thanks."

"Riley."

"What?" She said looking at him. He kissed her. She kissed him back then broke it. "We shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"Goodnight John." She stood up.

"Riley stay, please."

"Goodnight." She went upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Three months had passed. Madison had a doctor's appointment tomorrow. If all went well she was going to be in remission. Riley and John had there fingers crossed. John was coming to visit Madison tomorrow night. Riley was getting ready to Lucas a bath. He was covered with spaghetti sauce. Everyone was in the bathroom.

"Mommy I think Lucas got more food on his shirt then in his mouth." Madison said.

"I think you're right."

"I a pasketty monster." Lucas said.

"You're a silly boy." The phone started to ring. "Can you get that Madison?"

"Sure." Madison went into Riley's bedroom where the phone was. "Hello?" She said.

"Hi Madison." John said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"You're still coming to see me tomorrow right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

"Where's your mommy?"

"Giving Lucas a bath." "He got spaghetti sauce all over him." "It was funny."

"Have you been feeling ok?"

"Yeah I haven't thrown up in a couple weeks."

"That's good."

"I have to go to the doctor tomorrow."

"I know."

"They have to run another test." "I hate having tests ran."

"I know but it'll be ok." "I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"I love you." "Bye."

The next evening they were waiting for John to come over. They were in the kitchen. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Riley said. She went into the living room and opened the door. "Hi John."

"Hi."

"Madison's in the kitchen." They went into the kitchen

"Hi Ohn." Lucas said.

"Hi Lucas." John said. He looked at Riley. "So what did the doctor say?"

"Madison tell John what the doctor said." Riley said looking Madison.

"The doctor said I'm in remission." Madison said.

"Really?" John said happily. "That's wonderful." "Come here." He picked Madison up, kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "See I told you everything would be ok."

"I'm glad it's all over."

"We all are."

Riley put the kids to bed. She and John were in the kitchen. Riley was doing the dishes.

"I knew she would beat it." John said.

"Me to." "She has your stubbornness."

"I'm so glad for her." "Now she can just be a normal little girl."

"Today was a great day." "When the doctor said she was in remission, I hadn't been that happy since the day the kids were born."

"You look really pretty in that dress."

"Thanks." "Well the dishes are done." She sat down in a kitchen chair. "It's been a long day." "I need a spa day."

"Alright." "I'll pay for it."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"It would be nice to get a massage."

"I can do that." He got behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"That feels good."

"It wouldn't be the first time you've said that due to hands." He said jokingly. Riley laughed.

"John." She put her head back and looked at him.

"I was kidding."

"Were you?"

"Yeah." He started to drift closer to her lips. She stood up.

"It's late." Riley went into the living room. John followed her

"Riley."

"What?" He got in front of her.

"Why are you fighting this?" "I know you want this just as much I do." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It quickly became passionate.

"The kids." She mumbled against his lips.

"They're asleep."

John sat down on the couch. Riley straddled him. He took off her dress. She took off his shirt and slowly started to kiss him from his chest to his abs. "Riley." He groaned. She took off his jeans. She stood up and took off her panties. Then she straddled him again. They kissed. She slid into him causing a moan from her and a groan from him. They started to move slowly. She undid her bra. He slowly guided his hands to her breasts. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Riley." John groaned. "John." They kissed. They started moving faster. Riley put her head back. "Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh." She moaned. "Uhhh." John groaned. He kissed her. "John oh god, yes ohhh." She moaned giving in. "Riley." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying on the couch.

"Well this is the time we've had sex on this couch." Riley said.

"This is the same couch?"

"Yep." "Different living room, same couch."

"Do you care if I stay over?"

"No but let's go upstairs where we have more privacy."

"Alright."


	26. Chapter 26

It was a bright sunny morning. Riley's house was quiet expect for the moans and groans coming from the bedroom underneath the blankets. Riley and John came out from underneath the blankets.

"Oh boy." Riley said. "What a way to get woken up?" She said smiling.

"Yeah I figured that would be more fun for you then just telling you to wake up."

"It was." "It felt really good." "Was that your plan?" "Get me all hot and bothered so I'd wanna have sex?"

"No but that was fun to wasn't it?"

"Amazing."

"Can you get a sitter for the kids tonight?"

"Yeah." "Why?"

"Wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Well I've known you for six years and this is a first." She said jokingly.

"Well we do have a daughter together." "I figure it's time."

"Ok." "We'll go out to dinner."

"Great." "Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"You have to earn it and be good."

"Aren't I good already?" He asked smirking at her.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." There was a knock on the door.

"Fuck." Riley whispered. "Hide." John hid under the blankets. "Come in." Madison walked in. "Hi Madison."

"Hi mommy." Madison said. "I'm hungry."

"Alright go downstairs and I'll be there in a minute." "Is your brother awake?"

"Yeah."

"Take him downstairs with you."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Riley went downstairs. She started to make breakfast. About ten minutes later John snuck down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Hi John." Madison said.

"Hi."

"Did you spend the night here?"

"No." "You didn't here me come in just now?"

"No."

"That's probably because I was running the garbage disposal." Riley said.

"Oh." Madison said.

"I'm gonna see if Jenny will watch you guys tonight."

"I like Jenny." Lucas said.

"I know." Riley looked at John. "Every time the babysitter comes over Lucas first with her." "It's cute." "We talk about it at work all the time."

"Work?" John said.

"She's also one of my co-workers."

"Why does Jenny have to watch us mommy?" Madison asked.

"Mommy's going out."

Later that night Riley tucked the kids in bed and was waiting for John. She and Jenny were in the living room.

"Thanks for doing this for me." Riley said.

"No problem." "Are you nervous?"

"Kind of." "We've never been on a date." There was a knock at the door. "I won't be but a couple hours."

"Have fun."

"I will." She opened the door. "Hi John."

"Hi." He said. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to a restaurant. They were eating and drink wine.

"This is nice." John said.

"Yeah." "What I wouldn't have given for this years ago."

"I know." "I was completely unfair to you."

"It's alright." "That's in the past."

"Yeah." "I want to look to the future."

"Me to."

"What do you say we make an honest go of it this time?"

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Yes." "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." They kissed.


	27. Chapter 27

Two months had passed. Riley and John were so happy. They were talking about moving in together but Riley wasn't sure if she wanted to leave California. The kids were just getting over the flu. Now Riley was developing symptoms of it. Riley was looking forward to seeing John tomorrow. He was on the road. The kids were in bed. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Riley said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Not so good." "I'm coming down with the flu."

"You have it to?"

"Yeah." "The good news is the kids are better."

"Did you throw up?"

"Yeah." "I have a fever to."

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"I have to." "It's to late to find a sub." "It sucks I'm sick when your coming into town."

"Yeah but I'll take care of you."

"I don't want you to get sick to."

"I won't."

"Alright."

"Did you make an appointment for the doctor?"

"Yeah I go the day after tomorrow."

"Good."

"I'm gonna get off here and go to bed." "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next evening Riley was making dinner she'd felt terrible all day. John make through the door.

"John." Madison said excitedly. She went over to him. He picked her up.

"Hey did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you to." "Is mommy in the kitchen?"

"Yeah."

They went into the kitchen. He put Madison down.

"Hi honey." He said.

"Hi." Riley said. They kissed.

"Where's Lucas?"

"With Jesse."

"How do you feel?"

"Bad."

"My poor baby."

"Dinner's almost ready."

"Let me finish this." "Sit down."

"Ok."

After dinner they were in the living room. John was tickling Madison. She was laughing.

"Mommy help." She laughed. "Daddy that tickles." John stopped and smiled.

"Madison what did just call me?" John asked.

"I called you daddy." "Is that ok?"

"Yeah it's fine."

The next day Riley was getting ready to leave to drop Madison off at school.

"Now Madison remember your daddy's picking you up this afternoon because I have a doctor's appointment."

"I know mommy."

"Say bye to your daddy." Madison went over to John.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye Madison." John said. They hugged. "Have a good day."

"I will."

"Madison go out to the car." Riley said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." Madison went out to the car.

Riley turned to John.

"Are you sure you should be going to work?" John asked.

"Once the doctor gives me medicine I'll be fine."

"Ok."

"I gotta go." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that evening John was waiting for Riley to come home. Madison was upstairs. Riley came through the door and sat down next to John.

"What did the doctor say?" John asked.

"She said in about seven months we're gonna have a new edition to the family."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great. They kissed. "Wow."

"I know." "I was just as surprised as you are."

"I'm so happy."

"Me to."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	28. Chapter 28

Eight and a half months later John was driving Riley to the hospital. The baby was coming fast.

"John the baby's ready." Riley said.

"Hold on we're almost there."

"Ow!"

"I know."

When they got to the hospital within fifteen minutes Riley was delivering. The baby's head was out.

"One more push Riley." The doctor said. She pushed a few seconds later the baby started to cry. Riley passed out.

Riley woke up a few hours later. She looked at John who was holding the baby.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Would you like to meet our daughter?"

"Yes." He handed her the baby. "Hi I'm your mommy." "You're so beautiful." She looked at John. "So what do you wanna name her?"

"How about we name her after your friend, Ashley?"

"Ok." "Hi Ashley." "I can't believe she's finally here."

"Me either." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

A month later Riley and John were going out on the first date they'd been on since the baby was born. Riley had moved in with John when she was four months pregnant. She was standing in front of a full-length mirror in there bedroom. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" John asked coming in the room.

"Maybe I shouldn't wear this dress." "I'm still so fat.

"Riley you're not fat." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're gorgeous." He kissed the side of her neck. "You're sexy, you're hot."

"I can tell you're horny." She said smiling.

"A little."

"Well the recommend time for us not to have sex passed yesterday." "She turned to face him. "So when we get home tonight you can do anything you want to me." She kissed him. The baby started to cry.

"I'll get her."

Riley and John were getting ready to leave.

"Come here Madison and Lucas, we're leaving."

"You two be good for the babysitter."

"We will mommy." Madison said.

"Ok, give mommy hugs and kisses." She hugged and kissed them both. John said goodbye to Ashley and put her in her playpen. He went to say goodbye to the other kids and Riley said goodbye to Ashley.

Riley and John were at a restaurant. Riley took a sip of her wine.

"It feels good to be able to drink that again."

"I bet." "I bought you a present." He took a little box out his pocket and put it on her side of the table.

"What's this?"

"Open it." She opened it. She was staring at a beautiful diamond ring. John got down on one knee, took the ring out of the box and took Riley's hand. "Riley, I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm like to thank Daniel Byran's and Brie Bella's storyline for inspiring this story. I guess they are good for something after all lol. I'm a little nervous about the next story I'm going to write. It's a request and for the first time in four years it will not have John Cena or Randy Orton in it. I hope all goes well. Also I'm thinking about writing two stories at once. One of you has been asking for a Halloween story for a long time. I figure sine it is close to Halloween I might give it a try as long as I can use WWE characters. It's hard to do two stories at once though, so let me think about it. Thank you to everyone who supports me and my stories.**


End file.
